the wakefield's days
by beatrixstanza
Summary: the twins in early 20s after college, they are models, liz beomes writer in magazine,jess owns clothing line set in san francisco. liztodd conner. jesskyle?. english isn't my mother language, and i live in indonesia, i dont know hw the real life in sf
1. Chapter 1

**DROP DEAD BEAUTIFUL WAKEFIELDS **

Liz put the white sweet dress on her. Well, it fit me perfectly,, she smiled to herself. She felt wonderful. She was the 22 years old carefree woman, lived in San Fransisco, and had graduated from Berkeley for Journalism, creative writing major and the minor degree for philosophy just 6 months ago, worked as the writer of the most favorite article in Vogue, "Woman always screwed up, but they made up more". Even though, she hasn't made it into permanent writer, but she had contracted for 6 first editions.

She wrote her perceptive there, some of them also came from her experiences. Also, she and her twin sister, Jessica had been contracted to Guess and Neutrogena for 3 years full model and ambassador. Those companies seemed had been interested in the beautiful twins. Therefore, Liz and Jess were closer than ever. They live together in their cozy minimalist apartment on the heart of SF. Maybe her love life was not perfect, since she doesn't have one now. But there are many interesting dates experience and fun for being uninvolved; okay she broke many hearts before, but so what?

On the other hand, Jessica Wakefield had finished her last touch of her mascara and she smiled to herself. She had graduated from USF for major degree in fashion. Together with her new friends, she tried to own her own, um.. our own clothing line, "Enchant's". Sometimes she did writes the fashion part in some magazines, and the most amazing was the contracts she had with Liz, for Neutrogena and Guess. Back at high school, she might want the contracts for herself, but now sharing with her sister is the best thing ever happened. Moving to her love life, there is nothing to regret, they are always full of excitement. Even now, Liz had the same way of thinking with her, and jess can't be more serious with her job. What the completion of twins.

Liz sat on the broken white couch of her living room waited for Jess to be ready, some things never changed..

"Jess, are you ready? I don't think we wanna break their heart too soon . We would be well known for Wakefield- the heart breakers for that" Liz shouted out, playing with her curl blonde hair. "Okay okay, but we had to look terrific, at least we got the drop dead beautiful Wakefield the heart breaker" Jess said as she walked to the living room.

"Yeah, definitely we are, aren't we?" Liz retorts as she get up from the couch. Liz wore her halter white dress went to her knee, the silver high heels and her hair was curled naturally down to her back. Jess wore her tight and short satin pink mini dress that made her just looked elegant but sexy; she put her hair in messy bun that left few of hair down.

They took Jess' silver BMW and headed to Delarosa the romantic garden café at downtown. It's just another Friday night they had a date, not every week they changed date, it just last for couple of weeks and they realized it was just for fun. Sometimes Liz or Jess get involved in a little serious relationship, but now, they are completely hopeless. Liz's last truly love was Tom Watts in SVU, BEFORE SHE GOT Transferred, Jess' was Mike but things are better this way when they started to realize to enjoy their freedom.

When they entered the café, they headed to the table, where their dates had waited. Erlangga, the sweet Malayan Chinese guy that works at Apple Microsoft-Liz's and his friend, spiked hair, more rebel than him, but still charming, Rex-Jess'.

Their date was nice, Angga was really humorist, Rex was a gentleman, but they all chatted happily. After the romantic dinner, they went to the lounge, Score! For dance and the twins went home.


	2. Chapter 2

SUCH A 16 YEARS OLD-DATE

"So how was your Asian guy anyway, he is really funny and attractive, I noticed he was kind of nervous sometime and his dimples are really cuties" Jess asked as they were in their apartment's lift. "Yes the dimples are really something; they made me weak enough, haha. I guess this one is okay something bout him made my heart runs fast, ahah such a 16 years old date. We'll see. How bout yours?" Liz got this dreamy look on her face, wow this Angga thing are exciting.

"Actually, it just feels alright, I don't know, but I didn't feel the sparks or something. Guess what? He is into fashion too, he complimented my accessories and gave me some inspiration, and we even arranged a meeting for my winter design, hahha. Not that bad tonight. But I'm too exhausted to clean my make up, or to brush my teeth" Jess yawned and unlocked the apartment door.

As they were in, Liz went on to the small table in the corner and pressed the message machine

"Uh, hi Liz, it's me Angga, um just wanna tell u I had so much fun tonight. So umm I'm looking forward next time. And. Umm I guess take care goodnight". Beepp

Liz felt like walking through the air, she rushed into Jess' room to tell her, but she was already asleep.

That night Liz felt like a young girl again. She recalled the first times Angga and she met. It's kind of embarrassing.

She was so happy that day, after the chef editor of Vogue told her that she could write the center article about the woman. Liz felt like she wanted to celebrate by buying a new notebook for her. So she went to the Apple center, and somehow she bumped into him.

"Whoa!" Liz cried but a happy smile face, very happy appeared into hers. "hey, sorry, are you fine?" the guy asked carefully, hold up her wrist to make her stable.

"I'm more than fine! Guess what, I'm the new Vogue's

Woman article editor" Liz babbled, even though she didn't know that guy. "Okay, so you feel like celebrating it?" he said. Liz studied him, a Malayan Chinese guy, small eyes, covered with glasses, tall, kind of thin, but had a great leg

(Oops, what am I doing?). Then he smiled as he softly let go her wrist. Liz just stunned there, amazed by his 2 cute dimples besides her lips.

"Definitely, I'm buying a new Apple notebook. Can you help me?" Liz gave this guy puppy dog eyes, (ugh am I flirting or what?).

"Sure, I'm the salesman. Maybe I can show you our catalog in the garden café over there?" He pointed the garden café out of the building. "Okay, it's my treats!" Quickly Liz straight up her knee length skirt and her Sabrina. (A salesman with an Armani suit? Maybe I better work as saleswoman here)

Then it turned out that Angga is one of the main Apple programmers. (Wow. I Thought Apple programmer should be bold, nerd with super thick glasses)

Next morning

"Liz.. Liz wake up sunshine" Jess shook Liz' body to wake her up. "What Jess, this is Saturday; can I even get enough rest?" Liz opened her eyes hardly. "Sure Liz but guess what!

we are invited to the opening season of NBA games. The party is held by the Californian team. I can't wait!!!" Jess exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? What are we doing? I mean we are not even basketball huge fans, we never even watched it. Where did you get the invitation?" Liz didn't seem so interested.

"From Nina, she said we will be presenting Neutrogena. It turned out that Neutrogena was sponsoring Californian state, and we can bring dates!!" Jess' eyes were shining as she shook Liz' body again.

"Okay okay. So where is it? What time should we go? I have not showered yet and my hair is greasy." Liz stretched her body.

"You silly, the party are at evening, in CA basketball center. And sure, we have to go to the beauty salon. Neutrogena will fire us both if we showed up with our sleepy head. Well, by the way. Who is your date? I think I'm gonna bring Kyle. He is definitely the athlete type. "

"Yes yes.. Umm, do you think Angga will fit in? There would be many athlete or models or celebrities there?" Liz started to get this dreamy face and shyly smile.

"Why not ? Sure!!! Besides he is truly Asian, that means exotic and unique… I wonder if your daughter will have those cute small eyes" Jess' teased badly and started lo laugh.

"What are you talking about? Get over it!!! " Liz threw pillows to Jessica and soon they ran to each other.

Phone conversation between Liz and Angga

Liz : Hi, Angga, it's me Liz

Angga: Oh, hi Liz. How are you doing?

Liz: Great great. Umm actually I'm just wake up, still on my sleepy head

Angga: Really nice sleep. Oh, sorry to leave you the dawn message.

Liz: Why sorry? I'm really glad to hear that. Anyway, do you have plans tonight?

A: Not really.. This is really the emancipation era huh? Hehehe. Since you asked me out, didn't you?

L: Yes it is. Well, do you want to come to the opening season party of State California's basketball team? They are preparing to go to NBA. It's at 8, in Basketball center SF.

A: Sounds interesting. So I pick you at 7, right? And is Jess coming?

L: Sure she is, but she will come with her date, so she have her own ride.. And don't forget to wear tux

A: Okay,so glad you asked. See you..

L: Thanx, see you

_Liz_

_Angga is really nice, polite and humorist and he is honest. Not like the other guy who is really scares to lose their pride or ego or whatever it is. Can't wait till tonight_

_Jess_

_Kyle is my friend, he is cute. Imagine at 24, he looked like Adam Brody. But the most amazing bout him is, he has this really muscular in perfect way body. So I'm gonna be a blast _

_Tonight.._


	3. Chapter 3

FROM THE APPLE GUY, ADIDAS BOY, AND THE CAPTAIN

At the red carpet

Liz stepped out from Angga's Audi and the valet driver took over his car. "Wow, I didn't expect to be in red carpet or the media here" Angga whispered to her. He looked really handsome in this black tuxedo, he wear this glasses that mad he looked more charming. "So, take my hand and be cool, sir" Liz put her arms in Angga's arm and they started to walk of the red carpet.

"Liz Wakefield, are you dating this Asian guy from the Apple?" the media started to ask and take pictures. "Well, he is my date for tonight, for you to know and he is really nice" Liz smiled to the media and answered calmly. One of the reporters gave them sign to stand closer for them to shoot pictures. Liz could felt that Angga is really nervous, so Liz stepped closer and somehow he rest his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You two looked cute together, and where is your twin sister?". "She will be here soon, so just watch out. Bye bye good evening."

"Wow, you are just so pro out there. I didn't imagine I walked together with media's most wanted" Angga giggled as they were parted from the crowd.

"Yeah, and as they said, you look cute at the camera" Liz smiled and teased him, Angga get this reddened color all over his face. Liz loved to watch his nervous face. Slowly, Angga slipped his palm to Liz's and they started to wonder around.

"Jess Wakefield, you always made a late entrance than your sister, huh? And you bring the new adidas model!! Are you two dating? " The media asked questions again as Jess and Kyle made their entrance." People say that watch was made for Liz, well I and Kyle hoped that we could make a stunning entrance. Right, Kyle" Jess threw her megawatt smile and her arm was in Kyle's. "Sure, and if you notice we are here as our company ambassador, so would you take picture of us? This could make our company proud." Kyle joked and smiled he was used to be with the media. "Jess and Kyle quickly started too bumped with other guests that they know.

Liz and Angga had found seats around Nina, and they saved seats for Jess.

angga

Liz is really really made me nervous. I mean she is extremely beautiful, especially with her long black see through dress (but doesn't look slutty), her hair was messy curled and brought to her left side, funny, friendly, she's not snob or something, and she really like to tease me( what was that?). Am I lucky or what?

"So Angga, how did you come to SF?" Liz asked with concern.

"I spent my childhood until high school in Jakarta. I was really into engineering computer, and I decided that study in US really fit my interest. So I applied at USC and I haven't got back to Indonesia". Liz noticed that every time he tells stories, he always using his hands, fingers and mimics of his face. " Same old story for foreign students here, but you are incredible! You made it through Apple! I guess I'll change my mind about Indonesian people."

"Let me know, what will you change about?

"First, that Indonesian guy are cute, oops… they are smart, funny and interesting" Liz said with giggles. Angga blushed and turn around. "I guess you are the type of popular queen of high school, blond hair, perfect body, and I wondered that your exes are the sport stars. And you were mean to the other girls who were not popular, cheerleader…. Umm that's what I remembered from the teen America I watched ahhaa"

Liz started to laugh; she really had a great time. "well, some of them are right, but don't forget I have twin sister, it means that we divide the mighty area."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"I am blond, my body is perfect, wow such an admiration for myself, but you said it. I was in cheerleader, but just for 1 season, Jess did it all times, I worked at the school paper for 3 years, definitely I wasn't mean to other girl, although Jess did it some time, and some of my exes were sport stars, but I dated a jerk some time."

"Well, I see that you two are having a talk show, aren't' you?" jess took the saved seat and Kyle sat beside her. "Yes, and maybe you are our special guests" Angga replied with a smirk.

Suddenly the music played the national anthem loud out, and one man appeared headed to the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, such a pleasure to have you all gathered here. I am Ian McKinley, The California's state basketball manager. And now, please welcome Todd Wilkins, our captain, to give you the opening speech. Please welcome, Todd Wilkins". The guests started to clapped hands and Todd Wilkins entered the podium waving to the guests.

"Angga, didn't mean to show off, but he was my high school sweetheart." Liz said casually and smiled. "Liz, Toddy boy is really growing up, he looked like Josh Hartnett." Jess stated enthusiastically.

"Wow he is really a sport star Liz, wow see, you are blushing.. Liz is getting nostalgia.." Angga sing a – teasing Liz sound.

_Liz_

_Did I hear something jealousy? But Angga is really cool bout this thing and he is teasing me just like his friend and it's totally cool with me_

"Angga, no offense, but you have to drink L-Men right after tonight" Kyle added teasing Angga. He wasn't being rude and just sounds like breaking the ice.

"Thanks Kyle, I wish I could program my muscle like I used to program my computer. " Angga laugh, he wasn't being down or what.

_Angga_

_So he is Liz's ex, and so what? I'm not even dating her, and I don't feel jealous, so I just tease her and reply KYLE'S joke. I know it was only joke. _

_The Todd man is great and Liz deserved guy like that._

"As we know, the NBA 2006 will be held in here, SF, so as the host; I think we better not embarrassed ourselves. So, here am I, Todd Wilkins, presenting the Cali's team to ask your supports. Go, California!!!" Todd Wilkins ended his speech and the guests gave standing ovation as applause and supports.

The dinner was great and the gang enjoyed the time, they talked and joked about everything and greet many people around.

As Todd walked around, Liz gulped and sat nervously, she even thought about going to restroom, but it was too late.

"Wow, the Neutrogena twins are here!" Todd headed to their desk and smiled at the twins. "Sure, Toddy boy, and I believe you still remember my name. You're our captain! What a surprise, NBA boy!!" Jess replied playfully and hugged him, and kissed him on cheeks.

"No doubt this is Liz, the very chatty and easy going one" Todd joked. "Funny, Toddy boy! You are our friend who never failed to tell us apart!" Jess exclaimed.

" Hey, Todd, guess what, Jess just now called you Josh Hartnett instead of Toddy boy" Liz managed to stay cool and hugged him too, first she wasn't sure about kissed his cheeks, but since Jess did it, why not?

"This is my favorite twins. The girl who chased around me when 7, played soccer with me, and now, the Neutrogena and Guess model!" Todd grinned happily.

" Hey, lucky man you got 2 package of kisses and hugs at 5 minutes!" Kyle interrupted.

"Yes, definitely my lucky day. I'm Todd and I guess you're Jess victim tonight" Todd gave his hand and shook with Kyle.

"I'm Kyle Hoggins and I think you're right.ahahah. And this one is Angga Saputra " Kyle introduced Angga.

"Hi, nice to meet you.And I wondered what cologne you wore to have that package. Ahah. Just kidding" Angga shook politely.

"Well, I can't tell you it's my secret" Todd joked.

_todd_

_liz is more prettier and more mature, more charming. Whoa! Jess is still chatty. I' really glad to meet them . they are like, my forever best friend. But I have to say that angga man is cool and seems like a nice guy. Liz deserved him. liz??? Liz wilkins?? Elizabeth wilkins?? Oh not that high school dreams again!_

Suddenly the light went off, and the spotlight headed to the podium, there was Todd stood out there.

"I would like to say that tonight will end up with the slow dance, so everybody, please say up the floor. But before that, I would like to ask to Mr Saputra, would you mind if ask your date, Miss Wakefield for a dance? Please, just one sway" Todd said that clearly. The spotlight headed to Angga. Liz was so surprised, Angga was too. That was really weird

_angga_

_okay, I am really really speechless. What is going on here?_

_Todd really respects me; after all, that was just a dance.. yes .. no.. yes.. no.. yes.. no_

_What????_

Somehow Angga managed to calm himself and sighed deeply.

"Sure.. why not, I'm sure I would be happy, what guy in SF doesn't want to dance with Miss Wakefield? So, would you, Liz?" Even on the crucial moments, he still joked.

_Liz_

_Wow?? What was that? But the funny thing is, I'm not mad or annoyed with ANGGA'S answers, I am impressed by them. Wow. After all, it was just a dance, right?? _

Liz smiled and kissed Angga's cheek the headed to the podium, followed by the spotlight. As she neared Todd, she smiled, and whispered, "What a great guy is Mr. Saputra, right? ". Slowly Todd took his hand, and then he slipped his other hand on her waist, Liz put her hand on her muscular shoulder. He grows taller now and his body is really... masculine.

"Yes, so I guess I put the wrong strategy, but I'm really glad you're happy with him. Long time no see, didn't we? "Todd stared to her eyes, and smirked. The orchestra was playing the dance waltz, Barcarolle and they made their move through the floor. They danced many times back in high school and every movement just gestured perfectly. "todd, I even forgot to congratulate you for making this great, captain? Wow. There are so much to catch up between us..." Liz said softly. She enjoyed the familiar smell of Todd, she even admired him now. He looked more handsome, his eyes still warm brown, and his hair still fell down.

"Sure thing, I'll call you and we can ask Jess too, I miss fighting with her. You look gorgeous Liz, prettier than I saw in the pictures" Todd tried to avoid Liz's eyes, but he just couldn't.

"So, Todd, I guess I'm expired now, he is waiting for me. Thanks for the dance" Liz pulled away and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Liz. Have fun" Todd hardly let her go.

_Todd_

_Sure liz is definitely into him. I'm supposed to be glad. Right??_

Jess rested her head on Kyle's muscular chest. She felt so comfortable, so belong to here and happy. "Hey, Kyle, thank you for tonight, I'm so glad you made with" Jess looked up and smiled. Kyle tightened his hand on Jess's waist and smiled " Thank you, Jess. I'm having good time and.. you are a good dancer too". Kyle stared to her blue green eyes charmed by her beauty then kissed her lips softly. Jess kissed back.

Liz walked fast to find Angga, then quickly grabbed his hand to the dance floor. "Hey, you owe me a dance" Liz smiled flirtatiously. "Like, I said, what guy could say no?" Then they danced, happily, like belong to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning

Liz got dressed in blouse and skirt, got her coffee quickly, and then drove to Vogue office. She entered the room, headed to her desk and plugged on her notebook. She had many ideas about her next article. "Morning, Liz, nice weekend, huh? " Hana greeted her as she sipped her coffee. "Great! How bout yours?" "Not bad, I had dinner with my parents and we told each others many things we've missed. Hey, how about Mischa Barton as our cover 2 months later, she had a great statement on her Academy speech" Hana asked. "and her outfit was really breathtaking. Why not, we should bring up at the next meeting" Liz answered.

At lunch time, Jess was planned to stop by Liz's office, but she heard someone stepped into her studio. Her coworkers, Bella and Ashley had left studio 1 hour ago. She locked the studio door when a hand closed her eyes. She was threatened. Who is this? A robber? Uh oh.. But suddenly she smelled rose behind her nose. "Hey gorgeous, have any idea who is this" said a very sexy voice. "Are you a robber?" Jess kidded. "Yes, mam. I'm trying to steal your heart. So, would you call the police?" The hand removed and quickly Jess turned around, that was Kyle and bunch of red roses." Well, yes, I would like to report my heart that was stolen by you" Jess sensed the roses' smell and kissed Kyle's lips softly.

"So, wanna go lunch?" "Sure thing, Kyle. Thank you so much the flowers are beautiful". They went lunch to a Thai restaurant then Kyle hung out at Jess's studio.

"So what are we now? A couple? Or just a perfect Neutrogena and Adidas match?" Jess asked and looked into his eyes. She was sitting in the couch, it was 8 pm and they had been together for all day. "What do you think?" Kyle replied seductively. "Well, wanna get dinner in my apartment?"" Your wish" Kyle get up and hold her hand.

_Jess_

_This is perfect. He sweet, romantic, nice, not forget to mention that cute face. I'm on sky high… _

7.00 pm

Liz was so exhausted that night. She had written her next article, particularly hundred times, but it hadn't reached her perfect phase. What a day!! She decided to went home when she got text messages

**Liz I'm on dinner with Kyle, we will hang out at the house then. C u**

**Jess**

Liz, wanna grab a diner or something? I called your cell but it was busy. Call me.

Angga

Liz thought fast. What should I do? Call him back? Or what? Uh oh..

Liz headed to her car at the basement parking lot. Suddenly she saw one figure beside her car.

"Angga, you scared me! What are you doing?" Liz couldn't help smile. "I.. you didn't return my call, so I guess I just stop by here. Is it okay with you? I'm kind of hungry, wanna grab dinner?" he smiled nervously played with her keys. "sure, why not. Have idea where would we eat?".

"how does sushi sound? Sushi Tei down there?"

"okay, we'll meet there, since I have to drive my car too." Liz came into her Nissan SUV. "Okay, save a seat for me" He walked away, leaving Liz smiled while driving.

Liz and Angga sat in the long chair behind the rotating sushi counter. They started to take the sushi in front of them. " Wow, I had no idea that Guess model could eat anything" Angga teased.

"Well, don't spill it to the media. Talking bout the media,Did you notice something today?" Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yes, my friend, who bought the 'stars', showed me our picture was there, also you and Todd's and Jess'. She was kind of surprise you know. Not to mention I'm too. " He took the ebi with his chopstick.

"They said: The Wakefield Charms: from the Apple's brain, Adidas star until CA's state captain. But I love our picture, it was cute", Liz added. In the article, there were 3 photos" Jess and Kyle hand in hand while they entered the red carpet; Liz and Angga, with his hand over her shoulder; Angga smiled nervously and Liz smiled happily; the last one was when Liz and Todd danced, it was dark, and between the spotlight there was them.

_Angga_

_When I saw that picture, I was happy actually, but seeing Liz and Todd, even in the picture, told me that they are belong 2 each other. I'm not ready yet to the serious type, we only met for 2 weeks. But what if Todd move fast? Oh.. I'm clueless_

"Wakefield are truly charming, especially the one who is eating the sashimi". The words just blurted out from him. Liz was surprise, as far as she concerned, he is not really good at words like that. Liz just smiled shyly and looked the other way.

"Wanna come over to my apartment? Jess and Kyle are there, sure if you're not tired" Liz couldn't believe it was so hard to ask him to come over.

Angga and Liz walked slowly to her apartment then Liz unlocked

the door. They were headed to living room when they saw Jess and Kyle were kissing in the couch. "oops sorry.. not the right time' Liz exclaimed and give the wow- I'm happy for you- eyes for Jess. "It's okay, we can continue that later" Kyle pulled away and smiled. "Guys, I want to watch the next episode' Angga grinned, Liz giggled. " Buy your R rated dvd yourself!" Jess chuckled and threw a pillow to Angga.

"Don't try Jess, Angga. Let's go to the other room. Feel free, you two. " Liz grabbed Angga's hand and led him to the small library. There were 2 tall white book cabinet, a computer set and small tables with frames above it. Angga took a look at the frames. There were pictures of their family when the twins wee about 7; then Jess, Damon, Blue, liz, Salvador, Kristen, Bethel, Anna; Liz, Todd, Enid, Maria; Jess and Jeremy.

Angga felt a jealousy again when saw the picture of Liz and Todd again. " Nice reading room Liz. So what ARE your favorite books? Jane Austen? Robert Kiyosaki ? Love Story? "Angga took a seat and Liz sat opposite to him.

"I have tons of it, I love books, but Love Story is like the fairy tale

for me every night. I read that thousand times, but it didn't bored me"

" I don't like reading much, you know just when it is needed. But I appreciate nice stories between men and women". There was short silence, then when he looked up, he was staring to Liz' eyes. Next thing she knew, Angga slowly leaned over and brushed softly,really softly her lips.

_Liz_

_Those eyes are really almost black and he kissed really softly, no one ever kissed me that soft, some kind with nervousness, doubts. But it was amazing, although we hadn't mentioned about the couple couple things, eww did I just sound like the high school girl? We're adult; somehow it takes more time to really get serious. Whatever, I even cut me n Angga picture from that gossip magazine. I still sensed his nervousness and I don't care._

_Jess_

_Kyle just gone, we hang out until 10 pm. Wow; we spent time together from 1 pm? We've known each other for, like a month but it was okay, I mean, we're adult. He is really nice and easygoing; I had really fun with him. Don't forget he is an adorable kisser!_

_Todd_

_I just saw the pictures, me and liz. It was great, between the shadows, I held her waist, and she put her hand in my shoulder. I really felt... home. But I also saw the picture of her and angga. They looked cute together, and liz seemed happy. Can't I get her out of my head?? Since our last break up in the end of senior year's summer (we only hooked up for two months, I got to san Antonio u ), I dated someone else. But there weren't last long. Should I take her from that guy? That wasn't nice, right? Maybe, oh I hope so, they hadn't been couple couple things, only a dinner date, yeah as if a guy can stand long enough not to be hers. I should move on!!!_


End file.
